


The Good Girl

by Capucine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sky High (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff/Slytherin, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Magenta hadn't counted on being sorted into Hufflepuff. And maybe she doesn't seem to get along well with the other Hufflepuffs. But an older Slytherin is about to make her feel much better about the sorting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> It's sort of crack. Magenta is 11, Warren is 13. A First Year and a Third Year.

She'd sort of wanted to be Hufflepuff. She'd seen the happy, smiling faces and thought, _Wouldn't it be nice to be with them?_

The hat had picked up on that, and she found herself into the Hufflepuff house. And at first she'd been happy. She'd run to her childhood friends, grinning from ear to ear and wearing her house scarf.

Zach, Layla, and Will had been sorted into Gryffindor. Zach had his chest puffed out, saying  _Maybe we'll be able to make time to see you again_ and Layla had said,  _Oh, don't worry, we'll make sure to meet up every so often._ Will had shrugged, mumbling something that, once repeated, left an ache in Magenta's chest:  _My father says to try to make friends in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw-- don't bother with Hufflepuff. I mean, I don't mean we can't be friends, but I don't think my dad..._ It went down into mumbling.

Ethan had been sorted into Ravenclaw. The first day, she gushed to him about the Hufflepuff living quarters. Within a week, he considered himself too smart to talk to her.

With purple and black hair, Magenta stood out among her Hufflepuff peers. She waited patiently in the library, expecting her friends to show up. But when they did, all they talked about was how awesome Gryffindor was, and the meeting was cut short to go try out for the Quidditch team.

After that, they stopped showing up, too caught up in their own house affairs to bother with a little Hufflepuff.

It was that day, when they didn't show up for the third time, that Magenta tucked herself into a corner and cried. 

"Hey, little Hufflepuff?" A Slytherin stood over her, back in the section on remedies for all kinds of allergies. He had long black hair, with one streak of red, and he was tanned and muscled. Easily a foot or more taller than her.

"I'm busy right now, if you didn't notice," she said, wiping her face with her scarf.

"Yeah, well, you're kind of sitting in front of the book I need." He just watched her, with indecipherable eyes. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and he was waiting in what appeared to be a impatient matter.

This somehow brought on a fresh wave of tears, though she glared through it. "Well, come back for it later."

He sighed, and squatted down to her level. "Look, since I'm obviously not going to get my book until you feel better, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's not really your business," she said, fighting hiccups.

"Yeah, well... it wouldn't hurt. Who am I going to tell?"

Magenta considered this, and said, sniffling loudly, "My friends are all in different houses: Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. They act like they're better than me, and they never have time for me anymore. And I don't have any other friends; I must have gotten sorted into the wrong house."

"The Sorting Hat is never wrong," he said, though the tone was sort of soft. "You're in your house for a good reason."

"Yeah? What's that, to be everyone's doormat?" Magenta sniffled, still wiping at her face with her scarf.

He seemed to consider this a moment, before saying, "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Warren Peace. Son of the Death-Eater, Baron Battle. You think I thought it was great when I ended up in Slytherin?" He wasn't saying it in an accusatory tone, just in that tone that suggested he had younger siblings.

Magenta didn't know how to respond. "But aren't you happy in your house?"

"Now, yeah. Two years ago, I was livid. I didn't want to be anything like my Dad, and he was in Slytherin. It was what everyone expected. But you know what?" He sat, crossing his legs Indian style.

"What?" Magenta didn't see why he didn't feel the same way about his house now.

"I got used to it. Slytherin isn't a place for  _bad_  kids; it's a place for  _cunning_ kids. You know, the ones who are able to talk their way out of trouble, and know how to get out of situations relying only on their own wit."

"But I'm in Hufflepuff," Magenta said, thinking it would have been better if she was in Slytherin. "That means I'm good at nothing."

"No, it doesn't," Warren said, "It means you're the one to fear. You know how your house animal is the badger? Threaten something or someone you love, and you're far more dangerous than a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. More importantly, we need Hufflepuffs far more than we need Gryffindors. Hufflepuffs are the ones who stay up at night with sick friends; they're the ones who are loyal even when it threatens their life. A Hufflepuff is the strongest house, because you put others' needs first. I can't think of a Gryffindors thinking of anyone but themselves. Can you?"

She shook her head, saying, "They seem kind of self-absorbed." She was awed at this praise for Hufflepuff.

Warren gave her a smile that reached his eyes. "Don't forget, Hufflepuff is the strongest house. That means you're one of the strongest people here."

Magenta dropped her scarf from her face. "Really?"

"Really," Warren replied. Then he grinned at her, saying, "And if you ever need a friend, I'm around. We Slytherins can recognize the great value of a Hufflepuff."

She smiled, and then was startled when he patted her on the shoulder.

"Keep your chin up, little Hufflepuff," Warren said, as he stood.

She stood too, and stepped aside for him to get his book.

Warren proved true to his word; soon, he and a group of his Slytherin friends were hanging around Magenta almost every day of the week. And mysteriously, all her distant friends developed severe rashes across their faces.


End file.
